Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an Internet-of-Things (IoT) device equipped with electronics, software, sensors, and connectivity to achieve greater value and service.
The invention transforms a traditional remote control (RC) into an IoT device that leverages the functionality of smartphones, tablets, and the Internet. More specifically, the invention transforms the RC into an IoT device that remotely controls movable barriers, such as garage doors, over the communication network.The term traditional refers to non-Internet-enabled pre-IoT devices lacking integration with smart phone, tablet, M2M, and computer GUI interface.
Description of the Related Art
Related art devices electronically coupled directly to a movable barrier. These embodiments require direct attachment of 2 wires to movable barrier devices such as garage door openers. The embodiments can include radio frequency (RF) wireless receivers, a wireless gateway for translating different data network protocols, and sensors to detect the status of the movable barrier. These prior arts require one embodiment per movable barrier. Electronically coupling and managing multiple embodiments directly to a movable barrier is costly, problematic, challenging, and confusing. These prior arts can only detect two positions, close and open, using a sensor mounted on the door. By detecting the precise location of the door with multiple sensors, it is possible to achieve new use cases.
Vehicular related art (U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,605 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,065) electronically couples a garage door remote control (GDRC) with an automobile. Both require a manual user interaction to activate the switch. Related art U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,605 is based on single-pole activation button switch. Related art U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,065 is based on a switch, such as high beam control switch.
Home video recorder-related art (US 2007001887) to operate modified RC transmitter functions using an external occupancy sensor within one room. Related art device [004] uses a switching device that in turn provides parallel contact closures to an internal RC transmitter switch that is normally activated by pressing the intended function on an RC transmitter. The related art uses complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) switches, logic-levels, or contact closures. Related art [004] modifies an RC transmitter with wiring, optics, or jacks on the RC transmitter. This related art is based on a CMOS switch simulating a button push per broader claims made in a prior patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,065).
Other vehicular related art (US 2014/0320263) couples with a vehicular control system over the wireless data network and uses RF transmission to activate a GD opener.
Related art for pogo pins comes in different shapes and sizes, but none to date accommodate different lengths of electronic component pins sticking out of irregularly sized and shaped solder bumps.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a low cost means for enabling the RC functions over the Internet with a simple coupling of old and new technologies. In particular, it would be desirable to provide embodiments of integrated home automation that allow additional sensors, systems, methods, and technology.
Key features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent Detailed Description, Brief Description of the Drawings, and the appended Claims. Statements in this section shall not be considered an admission of prior art teaching.